Forgive
by livebyinsanity
Summary: On the eve of the Battle of Hogwarts, Severus Snape gets a visitor...who gives him the confidence boost it takes for him to fulfil his duty. Without fear. One shot.


**My first Harry Potter and crossover fic. Enjoy! And all characters and locations belong to either J K Rowling or Stephenie Meyer.**

**Forgive**

"_I shall join you in the castle shortly." he said in his high voice. "Leave me now."_

**Severus Snape**

I bowed and I was off. I heard the soft footsteps of the Dark Lord striding away from me. I started to wander when all traces of my 'master' vanished from my senses.

My brain was a whirl of clashing thoughts at what was going to happen. The Dark Lord's presence in the school would not be a good sign; I wondered what he was planning to do. Seize the castle to use for his own? Or destroy it in an open act of his won power? Whatever it was the Dark Lord wanted, I had the feeling it wasn't going to be nice.

I retreated into the edges of the Forbidden Forest. I needed time alone to be merely with my thoughts. As I did, I glanced up to see the silhouette of the grand Hogwarts castle. The outlook gave me a large amount of sadness; Hogwarts was the only place I had truly considered as home. A place where I could seek a refuge in and rid the woes of the muggle world. For me, Spinner's End had only been a house.

The saying 'It takes hands to build a house but only hearts can build a home' came to mind. I agreed in the entirety.

And, I was plagued with guilt and remorse at what I had assisted to do. Destroy my home. Have the vile flames of war burn up the things that were most dearest to my heart. How could I forgive myself? To make errors of blatant stupidity; one after the other, stacking into towers that I could neither ignore or deny.

How many people had died by my hand? Maybe not through my own wand but from my mouth. My information, my impulsive idiocy. I would never forget what I had done to cause the death of Lily Evans. I was the reason nobody would ever see her kind eyes or extraordinarily beautiful hair again.

The fault was all mine.

Who else had I left to suffer? Who else had I killed, not through spell or curse but in spirit? Who else had I shattered the life of? When I had every ounce of power to prevent it.

Every little, stupid mistake; altogether creating a mountain of disaster.

And now my thoughts wavered to Potter and his friends. The memory of an old but wise Dumbledore also resurfaced in my vision. Had I succeeded? Had I failed? The Dark Lord had mentioned that the boy might try to return to Hogwarts; something that I could not comprehend the reasons behind. All I knew was that it couldn't be good.

I sighed. I had failed; I had failed in my obligation to protect the school and the students from the Dark Lord's reach. Now, he was closer than ever to his desires to dominate and I was like a weak pawn; powerless to defend anyone else should an attack begin.

Powerless to do what I had promised to Dumbledore.

Powerless to protect Potter.

And a failure.

I was the most miserable excuse of a man to have stridden across the world. I _killed _the one and only woman that I loved. I tried to help but failed to succeed. Everything about me screamed stupid. My life's mistakes could fill a book which would keep the reader occupied for a half century.

And as I looked up to the beauty of the darkening sky, I knew that I would be forever painted as the bag guy who couldn't keep himself in check.

"They will forgive you." I jumped at the sound of a bell like voice from somewhere behind me.

Soft and music but nothing on the magic that captivated me when Lily spoke. I turned slowly, my eyes foraging for the distinctively feminine voice. All I could see was the dense tree trunks and the falling darkness. A high pitched soprano laugh from the treetops diverted my attention and I glanced upwards.

I saw a girl or a young woman with short black hair sitting idly on a branch beside a tall blonde. They were both extremely pale and seemed to shine in the creeping moonlight.

The girl jumped down and landed lithely on the forest floor, followed quickly by the boy. They moved with speed and elegance, making no sound whatsoever. The little girl stared at me with her intense, butterscotch eyes.

In two seconds, it dawned on me. They were not human. No human could move with such perfect ease. I noticed the male leaning away from me, almost as though he was experiencing a very bad smell.

In my mind, it clicked.

They were vampires.

_Vampires._

I should be scared of them, being mythical creatures that thirsted for human blood. But, their golden eyes indicated a difference in their diet. If I recalled correctly, vampires with golden eyes hunted after animals. This meant that it was safer for humans to be around them but it wasn't as though they presented no danger. After all, there was only one vampire who had been capable of complete mastermind control. Rumours were that he actually travelled around, working in muggle hospitals.

His name was Carlisle Cullen. Apparently, Dumbledore was actually acquaintances of this guy. Not surprising: Dumbledore had a strange collection of friends from mermen to innkeepers.

But Dumbledore was gone now. Gone by _my _hand. How could anyone forgive me when I had willingly raised my wand and snuffed out the old wizard's life? Dumbledore had been the face of the Order, the mind behind all rebellion. The heart the hope. The idol for most young wizards and a legend in the eyes of older ones. He was the only one that the Dark Lord had truly feared.

And I had killed him.

"They will forgive you." I was startled by the vampire girl who was now standing mere metres away from me.

"I would know." She said with a laugh, tapping her temple. "I'm Alice Cullen by the way and this is my mate, Jasper. Never mind him; he just wouldn't let me travel alone. Overprotective fool. And you're Severus Snape. And you're probably moping about the past and thinking everything is your fault and that you're a monster. Honestly, from what my visions have said; you act a lot like Edward. But, I'm just trying to say that they will forgive you. All of them. Even that boy with the strange lightning scar and hair that looks as crazy as mine. Even that redhead boy and brunette that appear to be friends with him. Ah yes! You will be a hero."

I stared at her shocked. A few words struck out to me the most: _Alice Cullen? _Did this make her related to that Carlisle? Well, considering the eyes....it was definitely a possibility. _Visions? _As in visions of the future? Like a seer? A long time ago; I would have dismissed anything about the future but after the prophecy about Lily....my perspective had changed. Such arts had more truth than I would ever fathom. _Even the boy with the strange lighting scar? _How many boys did I know that had a lightning bolt scar? Only Potter. _Potter _would forgive me? What had I ever done to deserve that type of sympathy?

But, if _Potter _would forgive me; did this mean that the rest of the world would too? Potter was considered the new hero now, the last remaining thread of hope.

Somehow, I believed the pixie now. I was feeling a stronger and stronger feeling of reassurance. Yes.

"He realises!" Alice squeaked, clapping her hands. "That means we can go now Jasper!"

She began to skip towards the big blonde, taking his arm.

"Goodbye Severus." Alice said.

And they were gone. Having run so quickly that even my sharp reflexes couldn't catch. I marched back to the castle, feeling more determined and much more content. The words of the psychic vampire still rang in my ears.

_They will forgive you._

**Please REVIEW! Your feedback is very important to me and I will try to get back to as many of you as possible!**

**Also, feel free to check out any of my Twilight fics includign the characters of : Alice, Bella, Demetri and Edward. Just click for the link top my profile and voila!**

**;)**


End file.
